


Merry Christmas - Destiel short ficlet

by MinionwithaShotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinionwithaShotgun/pseuds/MinionwithaShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLUFF! And more fluff!<br/>Dean takes Castiel to see the Christmas lights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas - Destiel short ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written really quickly on the Dec 24, 2012
> 
> Here is the pic I used as my idea for this fic: http://th07.deviantart.net/fs70/300W/f/2012/359/8/f/merry_christmas___destiel_short_ficklet_by_uchihasasuna-d5p6gjp.jpg

It was the night of Christmas Eve. Sam and Dean sat in two comfortable lounge chairs by the tavern fire. They don’t get to celebrate Christmas, in fact, they never had what every child had growing up, but being together and sharing god awful gifts and drinking Eggnog, they felt happy. 

Dean sighed happily feeling the effects of the Eggnog kicking in and he slumped back into the comfortable chair. Sam, as usual, was on his laptop. Even taking a break as they were, he still had the need to check around for hunts or anything unusual or he would be restless. And a restless Sam is a cranky Sam.

The tavern door swung open, the chill nights air making them both, and the other occupants in the bar shiver. Sam glanced around once and then did a double take. He smiled waving a hand, beckoning someone over. Dean sighed. He didn’t want any girls bothering them on their ‘Brotherly Bonding’ and turned his head with a glare, immediately dropping said glare into a wide grin.

Castiel stood there. He shook Sam’s hand and took the glass Sam offered to him. He said a quiet “Thank you, Samuel” and turned around to face Dean. 

“Cas! Hey Man!” Dean chirped happily extending his hand for Cas’. Castiel smiled a look of adoration on his face as he took Dean’s hand in his own. 

“Good evening, Dean.”

Their hands lingered a little longer than necessary and Dean pulled away gently, scooting over to allow Cas a seat beside him. He looked lost for a moment but then sat beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

“So what brings you here, Cas? Y’know it being Christmas and all?”

Cas frowned and took a sip of Eggnog. He hummed in approval and downed the entire glass.

“Well. You told me earlier you were here. I was sort of wondering if I could…see the lights, with you.” 

Sam looked like he wanted to pet him. Sam made a little “Awh” and Dean rolled his eyes. Cas looked embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. Dean found the lost puppy look to be kind of cute too, and who could say no to that? Dean looked at Sam and Sam held up his hands looking back to his laptop.

“Go on. I have research. You two just have fun. It’s not too far. I’ll be here when you guys get back.” 

Castiel looked between Dean and Sam his blue eyes gleaming in the firelight. Dean smiled and patted his knee. “ ‘Kay Cas, better get a move on. It’s gonna get colder the later it gets!”

Standing up and walking to the oak hanger where their coats and scarves hung, Dean turned to Cas, blue scarf and gloves in his hand and handed them over. Cas took the gloves in confusion.

“Why do you want me to have these?”

Dean sighed. “ Dude, angel or not you are not goin’ out there in just your usual clothes. You’ll freeze. Just, put the damn things on.”

He did as he was told while Dean buttoned up his shirt and tied his tie up, closing the trench coat with it’s belt. He placed the scarf around Cas’ neck and fixed that for him finally, then took a step back to look at him. He looked positively adorable and Dean wanted to kick himself for thinking like a girl. “Must be catching Sammy’s feminism.” He thought.

“You look..uh..warm, Cas.” he muttered, placing his coat and scarf around himself quickly and reaching for the door handle. 

“Let’s go.”

~

“Wow.”

Their shoes were loud against the stoned ground. Apart from that, silence. Complete and utter silence. The park felt like a different world. The dark stoned ground, the chill air, slight mist, the dim lights of the street lamps, and the beautiful glow of the multiple colored lights that illuminated the entire area. 

Castiel’s mouth dropped. He walked ahead of Dean taking in everything around him, every detail he could capture in his beautiful eyes. He walked through a short pathway full of fairy lights. He touched them as he walked by. Dean watched him. He watched the excitement in Cas’ features. The gasps of surprise and amazement as he pointed out the different decorations and lights to Dean. As if he had never witnessed them before. Perhaps he hadn’t. 

Castiel looked back at Dean and smiled. A real full on genuine smile.

Dean felt a flutter of emotions fly through him and he stopped walking for a moment as they stared into one another’s eyes, long enough until Castiel broke it and walked on-wards Dean let out a long sharp exhale and followed slowly behind him.

When they reached a benched area Dean told him to stop for a breather. They sat on a bench beside an old oak tree. Each tree was decorated in a variety of different shapes and lights.

Cas’ awed expression returned and Dean couldn’t help but stare. Cas was his Angel. He had lost him so many times. And now seeing him, being with him like this, it felt like a dream. It overwhelmed him. He, Dean Winchester, was happy.

He placed his hand to Cas’ and laced his fingers with his. Cas looked back to Dean now and smiled again, placing his other hand on Dean’s cheek stroking it gently, lovingly. Dean closed his eyes and let him sighing to himself.

“Do you like the light’s, Cas?” 

Cas let their hands go and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, running his right hand along the back of Dean’s scarfed neck and up along the back of his head. Dean hummed leaning into the touch.

“Yes. I quite like it here. Thank you for taking me to see them, Dean. They are beautiful.”

Dean leaned in pressing his lips to Cas’ slow and gentle. Basking in the moment, not wanting their time here to end so soon.

He pulled Cas on to his lap and wrapped his arms around his body, burying his face into the curve of his neck breathing him in. 

“You’re welcome, Cas. I would take you to see anything you wanted if I could see you looking that happy always.”

They stayed like that for a while. Sharing gentle kisses and pressed together warmed by their body heat. When it was time to head back, the cold getting too much for Dean now, they stood up and stood there in the middle of the pathway. Castiel taking one more scan of the area.

Dean held both his hands in Cas’ and kissed the side of his head. He loved him. He loved him so much.

“Merry Christmas, Castiel.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
